Uchiha Massacre-with a Twist?
by getwow21
Summary: Two prodigies take on the Uchiha clan, massacring them all. One is the Hokage's son and the other, they're on flesh and blood. The only survivors? Four, one being the criminal. Those innocent are Mikoto Uchiha, her daughter, Sayuri Uchiha and wait...WHAT? Harem, incest.


**So this was just a random story I thought of after thinking about the Uchiha Massacre, so I was think what if something that no one saw coming happened. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hokage-sama, the mission is complete. Mikoto Uchiha and her daughter were the only people spared." a young ANBU with a crow mask said, standing beside another young ANBU with a fox mask.

"Thanks. I know it might have been really hard for you Crow, but it had to be done. You do know that you both are going to be marked as missing-nin."

"We understand Hokage-sama. It had to be done. Our next mission?" the fox masked ANBU asked, indicating the file in his hand.

"Yes, but please remove your masks so I can place you in the bingo book." Minato said, having an idea who the Crow masked ANBU was, but not the fox. They were always together and complete every mission, so didn't intend to worry, though he was proud of them both for being so successful at a young age. The crow ANBU looked at the fox masked ANBU and nodded.

"Its now or never." he said, confusing the blonde Hokage. They both removed their masked and Minato gasped in shock.

"Minato? Minato are you alright?!" Kushina asked, rushing to her husband as were the other occupants in the living room namely Tsunade, Jiraiya, Arashi, Minami, Hikari-three of the ten year old quad triplets and then five year old Mito. Minato had flashed to the house and crashed to the floor. He was panting heavily, which made the others worry.

"Hey Minato, what's the matter?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tou-san, are you alright?" Minami asked, a red haired girl, but he didn't reply to any of them, but placed his attention to his eldest son that was coming downstairs. Minato looked at him, eyes widen.

"H-How?" he asked shakenly, confusing them as they looked at the blonde hair ten year old. Naruto Namikaze, the eldest of the quadruplets and everyone's all time favourite blonde.

"Blood clone. I suppose the deed is done and my time is up." he said and then smiled sadly. "I will do anything to keep my family safe, tou-san. I'm sorry for deceiving you. All of you."

"W-What are you talking about Naru-nii?" Hikari asked, the closest to her fellow blonde sibling.

"You'll find out in the morning. Goodbye." he said and poof in a puff of smoke, before Minato reached him.

"Naruto! Where did he go?" Kushina exclaimed, but they were all stooped out of their thoughts at the sound of Minato crying and panting heavily.

"Minato! Oi, what the hell happened?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, but Minato cold only remember what had happened earlier.

 _"Its now or never." he said, confusing the blonde Hokage. They both removed their masked and Minato gasped in shock._

 _"N-No, no, no, no, no! Y-You're suppose to be at home! What are-what's going on here!?" he exclaimed as he looked at the face of his ten year old son, Naruto Namikaze._

 _"Its exactly as it is tou-san." he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about deceiving you."_

 _"No-you...you you're fox? But what about all the other times you were home and fox was on a mission? You were there, you were always there!" Minato exclaimed, trying to deny the fact that he had just sent his ten year old son into a suicide mission._

 _"Yes, I was. But when I go on a mission, I leave a blood clone behind. I leave chakra seals to help sustain it."_

 _"But we never trained you. Yea the basics but-is that why? Because we didn't train you seriously? Do you hate us? I'm sorry I-" he was cut off when Naruto went and hugged his father tightly._

 _"Its not that I hate you. Its more like I love you all so much that I'd be willing to do anything to protect you. I understand that Arashi, Minami and Hikari need more train but you haven't neglected me. I was there at family outing. You always asked for my opinion for things. I don't hate you dad. I don't hate any of you." he reassured him_

 _"Who trained you? The both of you?" he asked._

 _"Shisui. Shisui Uchiha." the Crow masked Anbu said._

 _"He trained us from about three years ago, but we trained ourselves from the age of four. We both had the same goals; Protect those we care about. We had better get going tou-san. ANBU are already alerted." Naruto said, putting back his mask. "You might want to release the seal on Itachi soon."_

 _"Seal?"_

 _"We placed a seal on him to make sure he staying in a coma. We know he would have done what we did, but we cant let that happen." he answered getting a nod from the crow masked ANBU._

 _"One more question!" Minato exclaimed, not want to let his son go. "Who knew? Who knew that we were apart of ANBU?"_

 _"No one except Shisui-sensei." The crow masked said._

 _"Tou-san, I have to leave now." Naruto said, trying to get out of his father's grasp, but was failing._

 _"I-I...your not going on the other mission. You are both going to stay and-"_

 _"No!" both ANBU exclaimed._

 _"Tou-san I know about the Akatski and how that masked man might be apart of it. I have to get information on them. Please don't stop us." he pleaded. Minato was torn apart. It was indeed important, but it was a suicide mission! And on top of that this was his son he was talking about! His ten year old son!_

 _"Goodbye tou-san." Naruto said, finally getting out of his grasp and he and the Crow ANBU left, leaving a distroughted Hokage behind._

Tsunade began checking him over.

"Oh my god he's going into shock! We have to get him to the hospital NOW!" she yelled and without another thought, Jiraiya picked up his student and ran all the way to the hospital, the others behind him.

"I need a room for a patient in shock immediately!" Tsunade exclaimed as they placed Minato on a crutches. Everyone there was wondering what happened to their beloved Hokage.

"Jiraiya-sama do you know where Hokage-sama is?" an ANBU asked after Minato was admitted.

"He's in shock right now. Why? Did something happen?" he asked just as they saw Mikoto Uchiha and her daughter Sayuri being brought in my two other ANBU.

"Hai. The Uchiha clan was completely wiped out early tonight with Mikoto and Sayuri the only survivors, along with Itachi-taicho." he said stunning them

"W-What?!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Who would do that!" Jiraiya asked. The ANBU seemed to fidget.

"Spit it out already!" Jiraiya yelled.

"The ones who committed the massacre were Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha. Hokage-sama himself confirmed it before he flashed away. They have been placed as S-rank shinobi in the bingo book." he finally said stunning them.

 **Shocked!? Well Itachi did a lot of sacrificing, so I'm like, what about Sasuke! Might not update in a while, just wanted to know whether I should continue. Hope you like so far. Oh and its not a neglect fanfic. Though there will be a harem, with his sisters apart of it. Just a heads up there.**


End file.
